One Week of Happiness
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Rima remembers her one week of happiness, when she let her walls down. Unfortunately, she believes it was her biggest mistake.
1. Prologue

**A.N. Another story! XD Except this time, it's a multi-chaptered fic! Like with every story, beware of OOCness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

Hi there. I'm Mashiro Rima, former Queen's Chair of Seiyo Elementary. I am now in seventh grade, my first year of middle school. I'm known as many things: Ice Queen, Chibi Devil, and much more. Many people expect me to be like my outside character at all times: cold and distant. I let my walls come down once. That was my biggest mistake. Let me take you to the beginning.


	2. Friday

**A.N. I'm sorry for not updating in a month! Yes, I know you guys must hate me. Hope that make me lose anymore readers. I promise the next chapter will come faster. I'm working on it now. Well, right now I'm watching Naruto, but you know what I mean. Well, I should stop ranting and start with the chapter. Review soon! ;) **

**To Reviewers**

**RimaNagi4Ever: Thanks for the compliment and the luck!**

**LuminemSpeaker: Hi bestest friend! See ya at school tomorrow! Thanks! Here's the update.**

**Flip the Paige: Thank you. Here's the update.**

**-PiercingMelody-: Yay, I agree that the beginning was pretty short. Sorry about that. But I didn't know what to put much for the prologue. I don't mind the criticism. It's fine. I hope this is better. :)**

Hello, there. Before I take you back to the beginning of my life changing week, let me show you what kindled the small spark to turn it into a mini fire.

3

It's a normal day, and students are in the auditorium for the usual afternoon movie. As the name suggests, every Friday, everyone goes to the auditorium to watch a movie that Tsubusa picks out. Every time it's one of those stupid Disney movies. Ugh! Us Guardians don't have time to watch those horrid excuses for animation! We have to sell snacks, play the movie, and make sure every thing's in order. Sigh. So muchwork for a group of five. I'm tired even thinking about it.

As everyone began to settle down, Hotori-kun popped in the DVD, and the title showed up: Bug's Life. Watching a few minutes, I take notice that it is another one of those stupid American bug movies.

I walk over to the snack booth. "It's okay, Rima," Amu said. "You just go and make sure everything's alright."

I nod and take an empty seat behind everyone. A few seconds later, Fujisaki-san takes a seat next to me. I scoot over one. He follows. One more. He mimics me. I move over onto another seat. Unfortunately, there wasn't one there. "Oomfph. He let out a light chuckle, his eyes following me as I stood up and sat on the chair I was earlier occupying, using as much dignity I could muster. I glare at him. "What are you doing?" I whisper venomously.

"I just want to talk to you, Rima-chan," the jerk smiles.

"You just did. Now leave."

"But Rima-chan! I don't want to leave." Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around my small frame.

"Let go of me, Fujisaki!"

He blinked twice like the idiot he is, the smile gone. "Sorry, Rima-chan. Must have been Rhythm." I kept myself from rolling my eyes which was a huge feat in itself. Sure, blame the chara.

"You need to learn to control that chara."

He gave a simple nod and a small smile.

We watched the movie in silence before he spoke up. "Rima-chan? Can you please hold on to this for me? Even though it's for a good cause, this hat has been irking me." The school was doing a collection for some place called Haiti. We pay a dollar to wear a hat for a day. They call it Hats for Haiti. Real original.

Before I could answer, he tossed me the black baseball cap and practically flounced off. I awkwardly held on to it, grasping the rim, trying to understand the whole plot of the movie.

After awhile, I heard a chuckle. Turning around, I saw him carrying two snow cones, one purple, one yellow. "You know I don't mind if you wear the cap, Rima-chan."

I didn't do anything but glare. He handed me the yellow snow cone and took the baseball cap, placing it on top of my head. I looked up at the black rim of the cap. Then at the snow cone. Next at him. I tilted my head to the right in a curious manner. He took a bite out of the purple colored ice. "Try some, Rima-chan."

I looked at him another moment before taking a bite. My eyes lit up, a smile making its way across my face. "Mmm."

"I take that you like the snow cone."

For my answer, I took another big bite of the ice.

"Knew you'd like banana," he smiles.

I forget for a moment that Fujisaki is my mortal enemy (or immortal. What is he's a vampire? XD) enemy and smile back. I notice my actions and stop. "You should smile more Rima-chan. A frown doesn't suit you."

I could feel the heat rush to my head.I took another bite of the flavored ice. I've heard these words spoken to me by him before. They shouldn't matter. They shouldn't affect me. I shouldn't care. The only emotion I have for him is hatred and anger. But then, why do I feel happy? No! I must be hallucinating. That's it. I'm going crazy!

We watch the movie in silence, slowly devouring our frozen ice.

To my dismay, I finished mine. I got up to throw away the empty cup. I showed the piece f trash to him. Fujisaki nods in understandment and pushes his chair a little back to give me more space. I go throw it away but don't want to go back to give me more space. I go throw it away but don't want to go back to my seat.

I look around for where I can stay for the rest of the movie. My amber eyes notice the empty snack table. Amu and Yaya must have run off to get some more…or eat more in Yaya's case.

Shrugging, I casually walk to the table, and when I make sure no one's looking, hide under the table separated by everyone by the plastic, red tablecloth. I lay down since I have enough to without being seen. Either the table is huge, or I'm really short. I'm going to do the smart thing and not answer my question. I hear the movie playing, and student's passing by me to go to the bathroom, whispering about with their friends. I close my eyes and space out.

I don't know long I was under there, but I do know it was long enough for purple head to get curious and start looking. The table cloth moved aside, and I am waken up by the sound of his voice. "Rima-chan? What are you doing under there?"

I slowly get up, being cautious not to hit my head. I rub my eyes with fists like a small child. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing under there?"

"I _was_ sleeping until a familiar cross dresser woke me up." He just sat there as if waiting for something. "What? I roll my eyes. "Come inside and sit or leave."

He chuckles at my straightforwardness and joins me under the table. We quietly listen to the movie. Gosh, it was awkward!

…

"This is boring," I mutter, crossing my arms, leaning back to one of the table legs.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked me, obviously just as bored as I was.

I shrug. "I don't know. Truth or dare?" My friends and I have started a liking for this game.

"Alright," he agrees, getting an apple out of nowhere and takes a bite of it. I look at him curiously, wondering for a short moment where the fruit came from. "You want to go first, Rima-chan?"

I sigh. _There's no way he'll call me Mashiro-san. It's a lost cause._ "Sure. Why not?" I pick dare."

He held the apple out to me. "Take a bite."

"No!"

"C 'mon, Rima-chan."

"No!"

"Fine, Rima-chan. That means you hate me."

We've played this fame before: He says I hate him, and I say something like, "Hell, yeah," or, "You're damn right," or, "Where have you been?" This time's different though. I actually feel like I want to say that I don't hate him. I must really be going crazy!

I outstretched my hand, palm up. "Give me the apple." He passed it to me. I rotated the apple to see if there was anything that he didn't bite. I could only find a small spot. Taking a bite, I showed him the apple in my mouth, which is something usually Yaya would do. "Happy?" I asked, swallowing the fruit.

"Finish it."

"What?"

"Finish it," he repeated.

I glared at him as I took another bite, where he already bit into. "Do I have to?" I asked. "I don't really like apples plain." What I said was true. I usually eat cut up apples that are drizzled with lemon juice. It's really good!

"No. I think that's enough." I sigh in relief. "Truth," he picks without me asking.

"Uhhh…" I could not think of one at all. I asked the most cliché question there was. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

He looked hesitant at first, before calmly nodding.

"Who?"

"Rima-chan. You're only allowed to ask one question."

"But you made _me _do two dares."

"You didn't have to."

I pout crossing my arms. Stupid logic.

He leans close to me, smirking. I go back, moving the table cloth, almost exposing us underneath. Our faces were about a centimeter apart, and he's practically laying on me! I could feel his warm breath hit my cheek. Okay, now I know one hundred percent that I'm blushing. In my defense, who wouldn't when a guy you like is practically on top of you. Wait! Did I say I like purple head? I take that back!

He leans in more (if that's possible) and whispers into my ear, "Tell you later, Rima-chan." He leans back to his original spot, the smirk still on his face. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Uhhh…Dare?"

"I dare you to give me a hug," Fujisaki says simply.

"No."

"It's an easy dare, Rima-chan. It's just one hug."

"No."

I could give you a worse dare you know." His eyes twinkle in mischief, in a way I didn't know they could.

"Fine," I mutter.

I lean into him, giving his a quick hug.

"Now, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

I don't answer, deciding he could figure it out himself.

Before Nagihiko could say anymore, (Oh great. Now I'm calling him by his first name. What's next? I call him Nagi?) we hear Hotori-kun's voice. "Thank you everyone for coming. Hope you enjoyed today's movie. You may go back to your classrooms." There was a loud groan among the students before we heard the shuffling of their feet towards the main door.

"You go first. I'll come out in five minutes.

I glare at him before moving the tablecloth aside to check that it's alright. "This never happened.

As I'm about to leave, out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile. "Alright you're majesty."

I crawl out from the table, unseen by anyone. I walk around putting the chairs to the sides.

Amu runs up to me. "Where were you, Rima-chan? Halfway through the movie, you and Nagihiko went missing." She nudged me suggestively. "Where were you two?" she asked, hinting something that I knew very well wouldn't happen.

"How should I know where that cross dresser is? He could be killed by X-eggs for all I care."

"Don't say that, Rima-chan."

Suddenly, purple head come up to us. "There you are, Rima-chan. I was looking for you."

"Speak of the cross dresser," I mutter.

"Well, we need to clean up," Amu says, a small smirk on hier face. She's been with Ikuto too long. She walks to the empty snack table we were under for most of the movie.

Nagihiko smiles at me, and for once, I smile back.

3

Yeah. Sweet, right? Well, that's Friday for you; the match.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

Here's the first day. Happy? Excited? I'm ecstatic. Hope you caught that bit of sarcasm. If you didn't, you need serious help.

3

It's a normal day, and purple head, Amu, and I are waiting for the other two.

Amu was try to convince Nagihiko to ask me to be his girlfriend. The way she was talking, it was as if I wasn't there: which I was. It was pretty funny to say the least.

"Amu-chan, I'm not going to ask her out," he said for about the hundredth time in fifteenth minutes.

I decided to help him out. Before I let your mind wander to why I did, let me get this straight. I helped him out because, now, it was getting downright annoying. "Face it Amu," I said. "There's no way purple head and I could ever in a million years and pass that see each other that way. We can barely talk to each other without hurling insults. Give it up. I also think you forgot I was there when you continuously told him I'd say yes because I can guarantee you that my answer will most certainly be no."

The two just sat there for awhile, looking at me before Amu whispered to purple head. "She doesn't mean what she said."

"I can hear you!"

We stayed there in another silence. Suddenly, Amu stood p. "I forgot my history book. You two wait here. I'll go get it." She walked out, leaving.

"So…"

"So…"

Awkward silence number two.

"What's up?" he asked.

I look up at the sky, not answering, earning a chuckle from Nagihiko. "Nothing I guess. You?"

"Same."

Another silence.

"Rima-chan? How do you really feel about me?"

This was another cue for me to say something along the lines of, "I hate you," but I couldn't bring myself to say that. Instead, I felt my mouth move on its own. "I don't hate you."

He seemed surprised by my answer. I was to, to say the least. "So do you like me? As a friend I mean," Nagihiko added hastily.

I didn't answer. "What? Do you love me?" he joked. Still no answer.

He looked shocked. "Do you?"

I looked away to our chara: Rhythm was teaching KusuKusu how to break dance. "I don't know," I murmured. "I just don't hate you."

"Do you like me as a friend?"

I shook my head.

"Do you love me?"

I hesitated. Do I love the lying cross-dresser? Ever since that Friday, I found myself thinking about that occurrence and him. I found myself staring at the boy in class. I had even found myself wanting to eat more apples plain. Do I love Fujisaki Nagihiko?

Slowly, I gave a small nod. For a moment, I thought he didn't catch it. That consideration completely left me as I glanced at the boy, seeing him bearing a small smile.

"You want to know something, Rima-chan?" He continued on. "You're funny, cute, and smart in your own way. You're kind and would risk anything for your friends. Even though you've had a rough life, you're always smiling. I love you."

I looked at him dumbfounded. Is everything he said true? "I love you too, Nagihiko," I whispered.

He looked at me with saucer wide eyes before the expression turned bashful. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

I gave a small nod and a soft smile in reply.

We sat there in silence, enjoying the moment.

It was until we noticed that Amu was outside the glass door, talking animatedly with Yaya and Tadase, we knew we had to keep this a secret. We both nodded and began a regular argument once they came in.

"You girly boy! I don't understand why you're here! We're perfectly fine without you!" U yelled, standing up from my seat.

He rolled his eyes, signaling his annoyance. "Coming from the shrimp that would've been blasted to oblivion countless times if it weren't for me to take the blow for you."

"I don't ask for your help, purple head."

"You're just too stubborn: Just like a bull, chibi devil."

Amu and Yaya held me back when it looked like I was about to lounge at his neck and pull his intestines out . I saw him mouth sorry, and I did the same. I didn't mind the fighting. Things just wouldn't be the same without it. I mean, we need to fight for there to be love. We're opposites. I mean, just look at our hair.

3

So now's the "good" stuff, I guess. I can't believe I made myself sound like an idiot. Too cliché. Too cheesy. This makes life sound like an unreal fairytale, though me midnight was to be in seven days.

**A.N. I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! My sister is always around when I'm on the computer so I can't put up fan fiction. I honestly am sorry! Please forgive me! Unfortunately, the next chapter will most likely come slower. This story is based off something that happened to me. I just altered it a bit. So, I was sort of venting, I guess. And I'm sort of loosing my love for Shugo Chara. Again, I am terribly sorry. But, trust me. I will finish this story is it's the last thing I do. Well, thank's for reading. Please review! :)**


End file.
